


A Visitor in Rain

by alcoholblastburner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholblastburner/pseuds/alcoholblastburner
Summary: It was raining outside. Moira heard several regular knockings on the door downstair, which standing out above the chaotic sound of rain.It seems that it will be a busy night again.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 12





	A Visitor in Rain

**Author's Note:**

> It is quite hard for me to explain what kind of AU it is… But anyway, the story happened in a world without omnic crisis but Overwatch still exists.  
> There may be some mistakes in it, please tell me if you find any.  
> Hope you would like this story.

It was raining outside.  
Moira looked out of the dusty windows. The raindrops drummed against the glass, and the sparse click gradually became dense, finally woven into a thick curtain enveloped the entire building, blocking the dim lights in the distance. In midnight, even just hearing the sound could be chilling. Moira picked up her cup, only to find it had been empty hours ago. She left her seat to refill a full cup, then took a sip of the hot coffee, the bitterness on the tip of her tongue dispelled the slight chill and awakened her tired nerves. When the short break was over, Moira flexed her stiff shoulders and refocused on the screen in front of her. Suddenly, she heard several regular knockings on the door downstair, which standing out above the chaotic sound of rain. As if knowing who the unexpected visitor was, Moira pressed a button on the table and quickly closed the curtain, after which the incessant ticking became a muffled thudding. As the footsteps outside the door drew nearer, Moira rubbed her forehead and sighed.  
Looks like it will be a busy night again.  
As Moira was thinking, a slight creak came from the ajar door, and the cold wind, with the earthy smell of rain, slipped into the warm room. The guest hastily closed the door, took off his hood which covered most of his face, and hung his sodden windbreaker beside him. The rain dripped down his coat soon left a puddle of water on the floor.  
"So, what did you get into this time?" Moira asked in a mordant tone. She leaned back in her chair, with one hand resting on her chin, staring at the guest's every move.  
"What else could it be?" Gabriel did not care about Moira's sarcasm, just turned to search the wardrobe for a change of clothes and calmly explained, "It just happened to be a rainstorm."  
"Hmm, you think you can lie to me?" Moira raised an eyebrow and gave a sneer.  
Gabriel froze for a moment for Moira's rhetorical question. "I'm fine, Moira. I just came to change my soaked clothes."  
"Then come here, let me give you a checkup."  
Gabriel stopped his actions, but did not turn around. "Believe me, there is nothing need to be check." He walked straight toward the bathroom, but was stopped again.  
"Come here."  
With the shortest terms, Moira did not want to waste any more time on the subject with Gabriel. And Gabriel also believed that if he said NO again, she would even drag him onto the bench.  
So he turned around, walked stiffly to Moira and met in her cold eyes. He slowly sat down with his back to Moira. His soaked shirt tinged with the faint smell of blood. He sighed, trying to relieve some of the awkwardness. "I didn't see you like being a doctor."  
"It's just a matter of caring for my experiment." Moira ran her fingers over the dent in Gabriel's back and as she expected, heard him giving out a low, suppressed snort. Frowning, she cut away the cloths that clung to his back because of the clotting, then felt the suppressed shivers passed through the cloth in her hand. She laid aside the cloth covered in blood, and a half-healed gash appeared in front of her eyes. However, with her movement, the scarlet blood seeped again through the crack, adding to the smell of rust that filled the air. "I didn't expect our best agent would get hurt by a bunch of ruffians one day."  
Hearing Moira's taunts, Gabriel laughed slily. "I have to act a bit of more convincing, don't I?" In triumph, his voice rose a little. Though Moira couldn't see his expression, she knew that he must be smirking right now.  
"I hope you'll write a less troublesome play next time." Moira said as she picked up the therapeutic tools from the table.  
"Then what's the fun in it?" Gabriel tended to shrug his shoulders, but the pain forbid him to do so. "Psst... Do you treat your customers in the same way?"  
"You want to experience it?" Moira stopped cleaning the wound and a narrow smile spread across her mouth.  
"No, thanks." Gabriel immediately understood what she meant, and ended the conversation with a dry laugh. For a moment silence fell over the room, and the only thing could be heard was the ticking of the rain outside. After the wound healed in yellowish light, Moira removed the instrument from her hand and gazed at the pink flesh filling the gap. Through the bandages, she stroked the healed scar on Gabriel's bacck unconsciously. Another one. She counted in her mind, and her fingers lingered on his back. Fortunately, her mind did not wander for long. Before Gabriel noticed it, she withdrew her hand and turned to arrange the instrument she had just used as if nothing had happened.  
"Will you stay here tonight?" Moira asked without looking back. There was a slight noise behind her, followed by a short pause and silence.  
"No, I have something else to do." Gabriel finally find his clothes. He put on his coat again and tended to push the door open. However, as if remembering something, he withdrew his foot from the doorway, turned to look at the person inside.  
"Moira."  
She nodded, indicating that she was listening, but he didn't go on. She turned to look at him, catching a trace of hesitancy on Gabriel's face. And when he realized it, he looked away quickly.  
That's not a very common scene.  
'What's up? "She asked, pretending she had noticed nothing unusual.  
"...Remember to send me last month's report." Gabriel waved to her. Seeing Moira answered in the affirmative, he left, disappeared down the darkness and closed the door.  
Moira returned to her seat and reopened the unfinished files. She raised the cup to her mouth, the cold bitterness made her forget for a moment some of her partner's oddities. They both had a lot of work to do.  
And the rain stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Inspired by these days' endless heavy rain, I wrote this story. And I want to write more about this AU because I really like this idea.  
> Your comments and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
